Dark Raven
Dark Raven '''is the king of the crows the self-proclaimed emperor of darkness and arch-nemesis to Billy Hatcher. he is a ruthless and tyrannical raven who wants nothing more than to plunge both Morning land and the human world in never ending night. ''Appearence abilities and personality:'' Dark Raven, like most of his underlings, takes on the form of a crow (a raven to be more precise). He often wears battle armor consisting of gold silver and purple. The feathers on his back appear to give him a more menacing look to his overall appearance. He also wears a bright red robe along with a bright purple tunic under his armor and wears a gold crown with the crow symbol (a crescent moon) on his head. He carries around his staff which he can use for casting spells. Raven's abilities stem from his magic. He can use dark magic for levitation, telekinesis, teleportation and on one occasion psychic brainwashing. His most famous attacks are dark puddles of energy and something known as dark strike, which sends a barrage of dark boomerangs at his opponents. He can also call upon his dark energy he got from the giant egg to transform into his demonic form, increasing his power one thousand fold. He is also known for known for uncanny ability to cheat death, as shown in the cartoon series where he was seen alive and well. Raven is shown to be very cold hearted, not showing any form of sympathy for those who cross him. He is also very impatient when it comes to failures, seen when he showed little to no emotion when a crow soldier failed to kill a chick that went into the human world, calling the soldier 'weak and pathetic' for failing his one job and then blasting him with a powerful dark energy blast. He is also caniving, tyrannical, manipulative, eerily calm and above all else sadistic. However he does show a high sense of honor as shown when confronting Billy Hatcher for the first time he creates a force field that prevented Billy's friends from helping, stating in his words ' I want to see how the boy fairs without any help.' He also views himself high above others, calling himself a god. Though he still has to maintain his magic via his staff. ''History:'' ''Early life and rise to power'' Dark Raven was the youngest son of King Vigonne and Queen Rainbow. His mother cared deeply about his well being while his father shunned him and verbally abused him. Raven mostly hid in his room, evidently plotting a way to become king. He eventually snuck into his mother's room one night and noticed an interesting detail that seemed to have surprised him. It was revealed that his mother was a descendent from the demon king known as Darkness. When confronted with the information at hand, Rainbow reluctantly told him everything. While shocked to know some of his family history, he secretly enjoyed every single detail that his mother told him, knowing that it would be the perfect way to overthrow his own father. Raven then formed a coup so he can claim the title of king. The crows working for Raven quickly dispatched many of Vigonne's soldiers, leaving only him and his son. Vigonne, furious at his 'failure of a son', asked why would Raven keep the soldiers at bay and tell them to let him confront Raven when he knew the odds were stacked against him. Raven, now having his father right where he wanted him, laughed quietly and told him that someday fear was going to be his one true friend and since Vigonne was too proud to believe in fear, did not know the very concept of what it may bring for ''him ''and his soldiers. He also mockingly stated that the old never understand youth. Vigonne then became enraged at Raven and attempted to murder his son right there and then, but Raven easily dodged the attack and forced Vigonne to face him. Then Raven said his final words to his father: "Long live the king!" Raven then performed a sideways kick to Vigonne's neck, killing him instantly while a horrified Rainbow watched from outside the chamber door. Raven, feeling remorse for his mother, gave back her gift, a gold locket, saying he was much too dangerous to be around and declared himself king in front of his followers. ''Starting a family and banishment'' "I never thought about Dark Realm until I got here, now I feel free." - Raven to a crow soldier when first banished Years after taking his father's place, Raven became nomadic, trying to find the perfect place to live. He and his followers stopped at a local slave village and became attracted to a slave named Auroran. The young crow saw Raven's crown and mistakenly assumed that Vigonne passed the throne to Raven (When in actuality it was supposed to go to his older brother). Raven, not knowing what to say, only nodded as he never saw anyone so beautiful. Auroran bowed to Raven and told him that if he needed anything, she would personally get it for him. Raven, in response, told Auroran that it wouldn't be necessary and that he can give her anything her heart desired. Auroran shyly said that it would be wonderful before noticing that it was getting late and quietly walked away from him. Later that night, Raven began to feel the same kind of affection his mother, brother and sister gave him, the only difference was that Auroran was beautiful enough to be his wife. His thoughts were cut short when a crow soldier told Raven that Auroran wanted to see him. She told him that she would like to spend the day with him tomorrow. Raven, in stunned silence, agreed and told her to wait for him at sun rise. As Auroran went away, Raven took the opportunity to plan the day with his future wife whilst throwing his glass of wine into the fire. He then began praying that nothing would happen to her while she is with him. The next morning, Raven clearly showed disgust over Auroran's dress and with a snap of his fingers transformed her rags into an outfit similar to his. The two spent a lot of time on the beach and Raven even spoiled her by giving her all of his riches. Auroran said that her only wish was to start a family with him. Raven honored her wish and in payment, he freed all the slaves, turned one of the chains into a crown and asked for her hand in marriage. Auroran happily said yes and the next day the two were married. Not long after that, Raven received word that Auroran had layed their first child's first egg and the two waited for their child to be born. However, Raven began to become obsessed with finding the giant egg, a powerful artifact that can grant any wish. He snuck away and entered the Forest village where he threatened the village's elder (revealed to be Oma-Oma's ancestor). When words fell on deaf ears, Raven decided to get the answers by force only to be knocked out by the elder's nerve attack, knocking him out. Raven appeared on trial for his crime and was found guilty. He was sentenced to Dark Realm for the rest of his life. Raven told the elders that Auroran had nothing to do with the crime and she received a less harsh punishment. After seeing the bleak realm, Raven told a crow soldier that he felt free. Three weeks later his daughter Skarlett was born into Dark Realm. ''Return and first encounter with Billy'' Six hundred and forty nine years after he was denied the ultimate power, Raven and Auroran usually stayed in Dark Realm until a century was up. Dark Raven stayed quiet about his plans for revenge and kept a close eye on potential soldiers. He managed to recruit Era Gecko shortly after he became heiring prince. Raven promised that if Era Gecko served his cause, he and his species (who were on the verge of extinction), would thrive and rule a large portion of Dark Realm. Era Gecko agreed to the conditions and became his first general. He shortly recruited Captain Glur Topo Moles and Saltim so they can celebrate the taste of victory. He eventually gained a certain interest in a shaman named Dark Corvo, who was denied the right to his sifu's ultimate magic. Raven, feeling sympathetic for Corvo, gave him an offer he wouldn't refuse; join his army and he would become more powerful. Corvo thought about it and gave a smile, stating that it would be 'The most delicious success story ever!' A year passed and Raven was ready to put his plan into action with Era Gecko taking control of the Forest village, Captain Glur going to Pirate island, Topo going to Dino mountain, Moles to Blizzard castle and Saltim at Circus park. Corvo stated that he was unable to find the sixth and final region in Morning land, to his own dismay. Raven however kept his cool and had Corvo trap the elders in gold eggs. Before leaving to do his task, Corvo calmly said that Raven scares him by acting so calm, to which Raven replied cryptically 'Sometimes the calmest ways are the ways to victory,' terrifying Corvo even more. Corvo did eventually find the region and sealed its elder in a gold egg, making sure that no one interferes with Raven's plans. Their success was short lived however when Raven and Corvo received word that a young chick went into the human world to get help. Raven sent two normal crows into the human world and told them to kill the chick. A few hours later, the crows reported that they failed to kill the chick and that four humans are in Morning land. Raven, enraged at their failure, called the two weak and pathetic and blasted the two them into oblivion. Raven then watched silently, sipping wine and observed a young human boy named Billy Hatcher. Raven then went to the Giant palace, the resting place of the giant egg, and told Billy and friends that if they wished to fight him, they should come to'' his ''castle. The four made it to the center of the Giant palace, where Raven was trying to hatch the giant egg. In a strange sense of honor, Raven created a barrier between Billy, himself and their allies, wanting to see how well Billy can do on his own. After a long battle between the two, Billy defeated Raven who becomes shocked over his loss and falls face first in front of Billy. However, Raven refused to back down as the giant egg grants him his wish of immortality and becomes a giant demon raven (Officially referred to as Ultimate Raven.) Raven's new form managed to dodge all of Billy's attacks and was even powerful enough to strip Billy's rooster suit off, much to his self surprise. After trying to dodge all of Raven's attacks, Billy eventually gained a new suit with the power of courage by Menie-funie. Raven was eventually defeated by Billy and cursed at him that his army and him would never be destroyed as long as the power of the giant egg was within his grasp. ''Revenge and second battle with Hatcher'' "Morning landers usually scurry under rocks like the insects they are, but you stand here and defy me. Interesting..." - Raven comparing Billy to all the residents of Morning land Raven was not seen or mentioned throughout a large majority of the course of the second game, but finally came back when Skarlett revived both him and the crow army. Raven then began to compare Billy to Morning land's residents calling them nothing more than mere insects that scurry under rocks. He also said that he was interested in the way Billy didn't back down. Raven then said that he wanted a fair fight with Hatcher and that he would create a realm to have their fight in privacy, while calling Raven's pride the same cocky attitude that lead to his first defeat, Billy agreed to battle him alone. With that said, Raven created a realm where only he and Billy can battle each other. Raven called upon a large golem in an attempt to crush the young human, only for Billy to immobilize him and drag him into Morning land. Raven then transformed into his demonic form to try to destroy Hatcher and his friends, but was stopped by his son Kurra. After seemingly defeating his father, Kurra joined his new friends and saw Billy waking up from his fight with Raven. However their victory was short lived as Raven confronted them and told them his desire to block the sun out forever with his powers. Billy stood up to him and just like before gained a suit powered by courage. Raven and Billy managed to trade blows and after a long fight, Billy defeated Raven by driving his egg through Raven's armor. Raven complemented Hatcher and said that he was a worthy opponent. He also stated that his hatred never dies and that he and his army will always live on thanks to the giant egg and its power. ''Television series'' Dark Raven appears in the television series as the main antagonist along side his army. His plans ususally involve sending one or two members of his elite forces to find shards of the giant egg to become stronger, but are constantly stopped by Billy and his friends. ''Nintendo and Sega: End of days'' Dark Raven appears in the four way crossover special as a major antagonist to Mario, Sonic, Link and Billy after he teams up with Dr. Eggman, Ganondorf and Bowser to create his version of a 'perfect world.' He along with his new comrades are defeated and trapped in a realm which time sits still. ''Relationships:'' ''Billy Hatcher'' While the two are mortal enemies and Raven has gotten under Billy's skin at times, Raven does show some respect towards Billy and Billy has once said that Raven is one of the most tenacious and honorable crows he ever met. The element that makes the two bitter rivals is the fact that Raven will do anything to rule both the human world and Morning land, even resorting to kidnapping. ''Rolly Roll'' "What ever's special about the human female, Hatcher is sure to protect it..." - Raven talking to Corvo about Rolly Raven has fought Rolly a few times and it clearly shows she has a strong dislike towards him, she even shows a deep rooted hatred that the army calls her the 'human female' when Raven clearly knows her name. However, Dark Raven often relents from attacking her first as he sees Rolly as a pawn in his plans and often speculates that Billy and Rolly have a special connection that he doesn't understand. ''Bantam Scrambled'' Raven and Bantam rarely fight in the series. When they do confront each other, Raven usually gains the upper hand by tormenting Bantam with his emotions. However Bantam has shown to be more than capable to handle himself in a fight and even stratigizes over what attacks he should use. Dark Raven often uses Bantam's friends against him and is not above harming anyone in the way of his plans for domination. ''Chick Poacher'' Chick's relationship with Dark Raven is more or less mutual. Raven views Chick as impatient and that his attitude will someday get him killed. Chick more than anything ignores these warnings to defeat Raven and protect Morning land. Dark Raven often defeats Chick because of his impatience and tells him that he will never be like Billy Hatcher, often angering the youngest member of the group. ''Dark Corvo'' Raven's most trusted advisor and his sorcerer that helps with near impossible tasks, Corvo often goes to extreme lengths to please Raven. Dark Raven considers Dark Corvo a member of his family because of his will to please him. Although he has shown to be as powerful if not more powerful than Raven, he still fears his 'master' and tries his best to stay on his good side. ''Era Gecko'' Raven invited Era Gecko into his army so he could serve him and take over Morning land. The main reason Era Gecko joined him was because his race was on the verge of extinction and needed to be saved. Although he is of a lower position compared to Raven, he and Raven have mutual respect and find themselves on equal footing for the most part. ''Auroran'' Raven's beautiful wife, Auroran did not know about her husband's true intentions until later in their marriage. She often tries to ignore his evil doings for the sake of her livelihood. She does love her husband and stays with him even if he plots Morning land's destruction, though he mostly works behind closed doors in case Auroran becomes curious as to what's happening. ''Skarlett'' Raven's eldest daughter and his undying loyal princess, she does everything in her power to please him by all means necessary. Both Dark Raven and Dark Corvo have said said she is the second most loyal to crow army (the first being Corvo himself) and seems to enjoy everything she does for his cause. ''Kurra'' Raven's son and the prince of the crows, Kurra turned against his father so he could protect Morning land and it's denizens. Raven has shown anger for his treacherous siding with Billy and his friends, while also trying to convince him to return to him often to no avail. ''Morning landers'' Dark Raven has a deep rooted hatred for the residents of Morning land, referring to them as mere insects that scurry under rocks. He also despises the elders because of Oma-Oma's ancestor and his involvement with his banishment. Raven doesn't hold any ill will towards any specific Morning lander but seems to harbor thoughts about himself ruling over their 'pathetic and feeble world'. ''Quotes:''' ''"Life is so unfair... I can't become king and you will not see the light of day... " - young Raven to a struggling mouse "Oh come now, you made me lose my new toy." - to his sister after the mouse escapes "While I do have the brains that made our family great... I'm afraid the brute strength skipped me on the gene pool." - to his father as an excuse as to why he can't fight him "I'm surrounded by idiots! " - referring to three crow soldiers "Are you sure you want to support me? You could've overthrown my miserable father hook line and sinker, yet you choose to act as mere guard dogs towards him!" - Raven explaining his problem with his current soldiers "I don't expect you to know everything. The old can never understand the youth." - confronting his father on his own " Long live the king!" - Raven's final words to his father "She is more beautiful than the morning sun..." - referring to Auroan "At last, the ultimate power is mine!" - after gaining his wish for immortality "Wha- How can you have this power!?" - fighting Billy in his new courage suit "Someday, I will come back and destroy you... As long as the power of the giant egg is within my grasp..." - vowing revenge on Billy "There are easier ways towards our enemies Corvo, try to have a little patience." - to Corvo after he gets concerned where the human group went to " Forget your post for now, just bring the human female to me." - Raven telling Corvo to fetch Rolly "I know you do not like this armor, but you will in time." -After blackmailing Billy into helping him "NO! Are you paying attention to me!? I did not work this hard to have you in my army just so you can abandon your mission! You WILL stay, you WILL fight and you WILL succeed! Do I make myself clear!?" -Furiously telling Billy not to run away from a fight against his friends "Another day Hatcher... another day..." -After Billy convinces him to cure both him and the rest of the humans and being attacked Category:Crows Category:Villains Category:Sorcerers Category:Main characters